So far away
by dark miko 95
Summary: Kagome or Kikyou? Kagome and Sango are cousins. Sango and Miroku are married. But how can they get their best friend with, Sango's Cousin? Read and find out.


Hey every one. I hope you like this new story. It is one of two new ones. The funny thing about this story is that this morning (July 27, 2004) after my mom left for work. I slept in a little longer than normal. I had dreamt that this story, but the only thing different was I was Kagome. But before I could finish the dream my cat woke me up so I had to fill in the ending. I hope you like it cause I really liked the dream. Please R&R. Thank you. JA NE.  
  
Chapter one- meeting you  
  
"Kagome why don't you come up for a week or something, I haven't seen you in forever." Kagome's cousin Sango said to Kagome over the phone.  
  
"When do you want me to come?" Kagome asked her cousin. Kagome had brown hair down to her mid-back. She had the eyes of an angel. They were grey (I think?) pools of endless life. She really did not care too much about what people thought about her. She was single, and really not looking too much.  
  
"Why don't you come up this weekend. I'm sure Miroku would just love to see you, I don't think you two have meet yet. He knows every thing about you since I do talk about you so much." Sango said. Sango had brownish, black hair down to her butt. But normally she had it up in a ponytail. Sango's eyes were like Kagome's since they were cousins but Sango's were lighter in color. She was married to Miroku, and did not care a lot about how people thought of her.  
  
"Sure, I'll call you when I get ready to leave, k?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll talk to you later, bye." Sango said.  
  
"See ya." Kagome responded. They both hung up. Part one, finished. Now it was Miroku's time.  
  
"Hi, is InuYasha home?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yes hold on I'll get him." The person on the other line said. You could here shuffling of feet, and then finally InuYasha got on the phone.  
  
"Yeh." InuYasha asked sounding annoyed.  
  
"Well sorry, what's your problem." Miroku asked laughing.  
  
"I was sleeping, what did you call for." InuYasha asked sounding a little more happier.  
  
"Do I have to have a reason?" Miroku asked grinning but InuYasha could not see.  
  
"You don't call unless you are up to something what is it." InuYasha said.  
  
"Well I was going to ask and see if you wanted to come over for a weekend, or something, but if your going to bit my head off, then never mind." Miroku said getting a little mad.  
  
"Does Sango know?" InuYasha said remembering the time he had come over and Sango got really mad at Miroku for not telling her.  
  
"Yes don't worry, you and me won't get in trouble this time." Miroku said laughing.  
  
"Is there a catch or something that you're not telling me about, cause you sound really suspicious." InuYasha said wondering what it is he was not telling him.  
  
"You don't trust me?" Miroku said sounding hurt.  
  
"Who would?" InuYasha said laughing at how Miroku sounded.  
  
"Well there is no catch." Miroku said remembering how easy it was to get Kagome here, now if they could just get InuYasha.  
  
"Is Sango inviting over so girls and your trying to get me with one of them?" InuYasha said catching on.  
  
"No we um just haven't seen each other in so long I was just thinking it would be nice to have another guy over for a while." Miroku said hoping InuYasha would fall for it. He did.  
  
"Fine I'll be over this weekend. (which was in two dayz, It had to be the weekend so she could get there. Sango and Miroku live in the US. Kagome lives in Japan. And InuYasha lives in the US)  
  
"Ok talk to you later." Miroku said.  
  
"Yeh, just don't wake me up again, ok! See ya." InuYasha said.  
  
"Yeh whatever." Miroku said laughing. They both hung up.  
  
"Is he coming?" Sango asked coming into the room.  
  
"Yeh. What about Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Yeh she'll be here this weekend, and when is InuYasha coming over." Sango asked trying to think of how to explain this to Kagome and InuYasha.  
  
"This weekend. Let's just hope this plan works." Miroku said walking over to Sango.  
  
Well that's the chapter I hope you like it. I think I'll go for 10 reviews to put up the next chapter. Tell me what you think of it you can give me your idea's over the reviews or you can email the idea's to me, but if you email me, will you please still just say that you like it or you don't? Here's my email. or   
  
JA NE  
  
Dark Miko 95. 


End file.
